Letting Go
by sublimerockerchick
Summary: This is a sequel to “Because I wanted to” by demonchilde18. Warning: This is a boyboy loveangst.


-1_Disclaimer: _I own nothing, not even the plot. This is a sequel to "Because I wanted to" by demonchilde18.

Warning: This is a boy/boy love/angst.

_Italics is flashbacks_

**Bold: thoughts**

"_Why?" Draco repeated. "Because I wanted to."_

The words were still with him, haunting him. It had been three years. They came out so cruelly from the blondes mouth. No matter how many sweet ones flowed afterward. Draco had chased after him when he stormed out of the house . He even went so far as to call, constantly, while Harry stayed at Ron and Hermione's home. For awhile Harry had refused to even speak to him. Eventually Mione had persuaded him to go speak to Draco, if only for closure.

"_How long?" It was the only true question he wanted answered._

"_As long as there have been roses?" Draco mumbled the reply. His voice barely coming above a dignified whisper._

"_I would ask, "Why," but I already have that answer. So is this what you wanted too?"_

_Harry was yelling now, the Three Broomsticks had quieted to hear him. Draco gave him a pleading look, begging him to not make a scene. _

" _Was it worth it? A fucking year, that all you could hold out,. Not even a year, really. You are such a fucking slut. I didn't need to come here for closure. I was happy with you and I think, maybe I'm wrong, but I think you were bloody happy with me too. "_

"_I was Harry! I was bloody selfish, it was a mistake. Even wasn't nearly as good as you, in anything. I'm sorry!"_

"_I think its bit late for sorry. I can't believe that's your excuse. Is it supposed to make me feel better that it meant nothing to you? You through away our relationship, our MARRIAGE, for something meaningless? That makes me a bit meaningless too doesn't it. How is the ass fuck anyway? Still worth losing me? _

" _No, we broke it off that night. I never really wanted him anyway. He was convenient at best. Harry, you know you meant something to me. I risked everything for you! I was abandoned by my family, friends, I changed sides in a war for you! " The blonde was getting louder, if Harry wanted a scene, he would give him one. _

"_I did all of that for you, Harry. Just you. Not for the Boy-Who-Lived. Not for the savior of anything. I left everything behind to follow you! What did that get me, it got me a life with a man who was still chasing demons. I followed you into the darkest places in the dimension and the next, I killed my old friends, my father, and so many more people I considered near family. And all I received was the occasional visit you graced out home with when work dragged. A bit. I was always alone Harry. I know what I did wasn't right, but you aren't bloody blameless either.!_

"_Then you talk to me! You try to-"_

"_When? When was I suppose to talk to you? When I finally saw you, I didn't want to fight with you. Blaise made me feel special, wanted."_

"_No, no you don't get to play victim here. You always do this, you selfish prat. You make everything about how wronged you were! Its all about Draco bloody Malfoy."_

"_You want to play victim Potter? Fine go, go tell everyone about what a horrible person I am. Tell every paper how I wronged you, cry to that God-awful women Rita or whatever about my unfaithfulness. Go tell everyone your mistake in loving me. But remember this, I followed you once into the dark, and I would give everything to do it again. I love you and I'll go because you say you want it. But when everyone leaves, after the press dies down, remember who was always there. I would forgive you anything, my love for you was unconditional, I messed up, But least I can admit it. " With the last the dragon's voice broke and he turned , walking in a dignified hurry out of the bar. _

The memory chased down his fourth beer. Harry had changed a lot since that night. He moved out of Ron and Hermione's home. He had a small flat, clean and comfortable. Harry had left is job as an auror, he had opted to go into healing. Draco had been right, Harry spent too much time looking for the dark. The only down side, was now, Harry had loads of free time.

"**Of course, you get loads of free time when you are single." **

Harry had tried to date. Even Ron had set him up on a few blind dates. A shudder ran through is body at the memory.

"I see I still have that effect on you." The voice came slithering over his ear, as he turned to find its owner.

"Draco?"

"I'm hurt, you had to turn to know who it was."

Harry smiled at that. Some things never do change. Draco was one of them. He looked good, better then he even remembered. Draco had filled out some, three years of professional Quidditch would do that to anyone. The years had treated him very well.

"No, I knew, I just couldn't believe my ears."

"I heard you got out of the crime fighting business."

" No money in it." Harry smiled. He wondered if he should be angry, but couldn't find it in himself to care. Hermione had taught him there is no use in holding a grudge.

"_Mione why do I miss him?_

"_Cause Harry, you love him. And the only question I have is do you want him? If you do, then nothing else matters. He cheated, you can move on. I he is who your heart has decided on, then no offense is too great."_

"_But, But Mione! He CHEATED on me. He took vows to honor me, honor "us" and he threw them away, violated them. How can I just let that go?"_

"_Harry, I'm not saying you should. I'm only saying that if you want him, you must. Its your choice Harry. But you can't keep living in this limbo."_

"_My heart may want him Mione but my brain is telling it to shut the bloody hell up and let it do the thinking. I may want him, but I NEED to let him go."_

"_If that's what you want honey. Ron and I will be there for you."_

"_Mione do you think I'm making the right decision? _

"_Are you?"_

Harry thought he had moved on, let Draco go. But seeing the blonde in front of him, he knew he hadn't . Draco smiled at the implication of Harry A) worrying about money and B) that Harry would ever care.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived, savior-to- the-wizarding-world, King-of-the-Hyphens, shallow? Be still my heart"

"Had I known shallowness was the way to your heart, I would have quit years ago." The playful banter died there. Each remembering the harsh words said at their last meeting. Draco always the darling of society had training for such social accidents.

"Would have solved a world of good. But most likely would have prevented me from attaining my killer Quidditch body. Check out my guns!" The blonde smiled and lifted his sleeves to show Harry the aforementioned.

"Drake do you even know what a gun is?"

"Some muggle term for my very impressive biceps? I don't truly know, I saw it on the telly once, while you were working."

Harry seemed shocked, Draco had been home alone a lot. Bored too, if he condescended to muggle television. At that he felt a pang of guilt. Draco slid into the seat next to him at the bar.

"Mind if I sit?"

"A little late, no?"

"I can leave, if you would like."

"Stay, I think I have done enough leaving for the both of us."

"I agree."

Harry glanced over at Draco, maybe it would be hard. But wasn't everything for him?


End file.
